Guilt
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Private gets hurt during training and Skipper can't help but feel guilty.
1. Chapter 1

_I did drink pepsi and root beer today... SOLOOKOUT!_

-Sweet Pripper

Private sighed. He really hated training.. He hated it cause it was really cold this month... He was doing the training exercises when the unexpected happened.

He slipped.

On the Ice.

He couldn't stop himself from slipping and he crashed where the water would usually be but it wasn't since it was winter. He screamed as his small body crashed against the ground. Ice was down there too, He stood up weakly and tried to get back up to the top of the stone island, but he slipped again and crashed the sides around him. Private stood up painfully and slipped one last time, but this time, he crashed into the side of the stone island. His head smashed into the wall. He gave out a cry of pain before fading in darkness. Skipper froze as he heard that familiar cry of pain. He jumped down where Private had slipped and panic dug in his chest.

"P-Private?"

The little penguin didn't respond. Skipper took a small step towards the limp penguin.

"Private?" He called out again.

A small moan escapes Private.

"Private? Are you ok?" Skipper asked, edging closer.

"S-Skippa?" Private asked in a weak voice.

Skipper looked closely at Private, the younger's left flipper was twisted at a weird angle with small cuts on his body, possibly from the sides of the habitat and the stone island scraping his body. e picks up the younger and gets on top of the stone Island. The leader goes into the HQ panicked.

He sets lays Private on the concrete floor and shakes him, "Private!"

The younger doesn't respond.

"Come on Private!" Skipper shouted, shaking the little penguin harder.

In a flash of anger, he slammed his flipper against Private's chest. The older penguin froze. Private gasped out in pain.

What the hell did he do? He hit HIS Private. Private, who was like a son to him. He HIT him. He could've killed him, or broke a rib.

He came back to reality as Private began coughing and gasping. His eyes were shut tight. Then he stopped, going limp again. Skipper took Private in his flippers. He had to get the younger out of bed to train?

_Hello awesome reviewers! My first official Pripper father/son Fanfic!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own PoM. This wonderful show belongs to Dreamworks. _

Skipper stroked the younger's feathers. He then sighed and carefully put Private in his bunk. The leader stroked his feathers some more. He remembered Private's cuts and ran in the lab to grab the stuff to clean the younger's cuts. As he did, Private's face scrunched in pain. He was about done when Private's blue eyes shot open. The little penguin clutched his chest with his good flipper and breathed out painful gasps.

"Private!"

Private moaned.

His beak parted slightly then he passed out. Skipper touched Private's twisted flipper slightly. The young moaned. Poor Private's flipper all twisted at a weird angle.

**Private's POV**

The first thing I felt was horrible pain. It felt like knifes were going through my limbs, and feeling like my skull was on fire.

"Private!"

That voice sounds familiar... Every time I tried to breathe, it set a fire in my chest, my flipper plus hurt like hell! I moaned as I felt a fin stroking my forehead. I fade into darkness again.

**No One's POV **

Skipper pulled Priate in his flippers and sat down, keeping the younger close to him. Tears escaped the strong penguin's icy eyes onto Private's body.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own PoM. Lets repeat that before you go on some rude review and I have to repeat this. /:_

**Private's POV**

I woke up to pain again. Everything hurt even worse. But then I realized gentle flippers around me. I moaned weakly as the pain increased in my body.

"Private?" A voice asked.

I moaned in respond as I struggled to open my eyes. In seconds I realized the voice was Skipper's. He sounded worried.. But why? Something must be wrong if Skipper is WORRIED. My chest burned as I gasped for air.

"Private? Can you hear me?" He asked in panic.

I moan again.

"Dammit Private.." Skipper muttered and tightened his grip around me.

Man, it felt like I just crashed everywhere.

Wait.. Crashed!

My eyes shot open and I gave out a cry of pain.

"Private!" Skipper said in surprise.

Everything hurt so much! I gasped for air sharply.

"It's ok Private..." Surprisingly I heard my leader murmur in my ear.

Since when was Skipper like this?

**Skipper's POV**

"Skippa..." Private gasped out weakly, grasping my flipper.

"Shh.. You're ok Private..."

"Skippa!" The younger shouted, jerking.

"Private! Calm down!" I shouted, trying to keep him still.

"I was crashing Skippa... It hurt bad..." He choked out.

"You're fine Private... You're not crashing anymore..." The little penguin falls limp and his blue eyes close.

"Just go to sleep Private.."


	4. Chapter 4

"SKIPPER!"

The leader turned his head to see Kowalski race in the HQ.

The tall penguin glanced at Private worriedly before choking out, "Hans. In zoo!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes. Why could that stupid puffin want? He laid Private in his bunk before speeding out of the HQ with Kowalski following him. Private moans painfully, turning his head to the side. Hans jumped into the HQ with a smirk. Took a while to sneak in here without Skipper knowing. He creeped over where Private was laying. He grabbed Private's twisted flipper and pulled him out of the bunk harshly. The younger cried out in pain as his blue eyes shot open. That cry caused Skipper to race back in there and freeze. The leader shook his head to snap out of it and started to walk towards Hans angrily. He stopped in his tracks as Hans pressed a knife to Private's throat.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." The evil puffin smirked.

Skipper growled but lunged at Hans anyway, tackling him away from Private. As the older penguin was beating the hell out of Hans, Private tried to sit up but he whimpered in pain then stayed laying down. Rico and Kowalski came in with wide eyes. They pulled Skipper away from Hans. The puffin was knocked out on the ground.

"Skipper you need to calm down!" Kowalski grunted.

Skipper glanced behind him then walked over to Private and put him in his bunk. He glared at Hans. Rico dragged the puffin out of the HQ. (probably to ship him to Hoboken xD)

Private tried to sit up while gasping for air. Skipper helps Private sit up carefully. The younger breathed sharply as he held his chest with his good fin. The leader rubbed soothing circles on Private's back, causing the little penguin's breathing to go to a normalish rate.


End file.
